Ava's Demon - Night
by Yami's Got Game
Summary: So I'm doing AD fanfic prompts now that I got free time on cancerianstargazer., so just send some my way Prompt: OKAY UH Odin gets a semi- serious injury and Ava cleans him up and he's trying to be all STOIK AND STRONG NO IT DOESNT HURT I AM A MAN yanno but it actually does hurt and he's just being a poop and ava helps and fluff and stuff UuU.


**- Ava's Demon- Night -**

**Main Pairing: **implied!Odin and Ava [Flaming Arrow]

**Summary:** _OKAY UH Odin gets a semi- serious injury and Ava cleans him up and he's trying to be all STOIK AND STRONG NO IT DOESNT HURT I AM A MAN yanno but it actually does hurt and he's just being a poop and ava helps and fluff and stuff UuU__._

**CSG:** This is a prompt given to by 'heycharlie333'. I don't own Ava's Demon. **:D**

**Read and Review please**

**- One shot-**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

During the blind panic, rainbows of blood trailed everywhere. He awkwardly clutched onto the wound on his gut trying to close it, to no avail. He hissed at the pain and hobbled around the nearest corner. He shrunk down and groaned, his cheeks was looked purple against his sickly complexion. The screams echoed throughout the headquarters as Scavengers and Followers destroyed the glistening walls of blue around them. In the mad dash he had lost sight of his sisters, not that he had to worry, they could take care of themselves. He on the other hand, was not having such a good day.

Why were they there? The Scavengers should not have been there, right? Oh, he did not know anymore, he just assumed one planetary raid was enough for at least a few days. The masses of civilians ran like headless chickens. His head felt light and slightly dizzy, the ghost that haunted him hovered above letting out a gravely chuckle at his expense.

"O-oh shut u-up." He groaned. Colours of people blurred past him, his eyes felt slightly heavy.

"Odin?" he cursed thinking it was one of the twins, but then he felt drowned in an orange light, "Odin! Odin, are you okay? O-OH MY GOSH. Y-YOU'RE BLEEDING!" That voice, that high squeaky voice – it wasn't either of his sisters.

"A-ava?" He groaned slightly before wincing at the pain. She saw the handcuffs and gasped.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He just scoffed slightly as though it was nothing, and in a way it wasn't. He had experienced agony far beyond this many times in the past.

Ava took his hands away from the gash and her fingers burned red hot, she apologized prior for any pain he felt. She was able to melt the handcuffs right off him, he hissed at the hot metal, but was relieved when the cuffs were off.

"L-look, I was shot… B-but that doesn't matter right now! W-W-We should g-get going." Odin tried, but he toppled over in pain and went back to clutching his wound. Ava panicked tried to support him, though he was much too large and heavy for her to help him.

"Sit down Odin!"

"N-no we have to get out of here! The S-Scavengers w-wont spear us." Odin managed to stand up, even though Ava tried to push him back down. "S-Stop it!" He gripped Ava and slung her over his shoulder with one arm before dashing towards the docking bay.

Followers were fighting the good fight against the ruthless Scavengers, the panic was almost immeasurable. It seemed as though lady luck was on Odin's side this time as he was able to highjack a ship unnoticed. He dropped Ava down on a seat then proceeded to hotwire the ship. Not a minute later, the ship took flight, much to the surprise of many Followers.

When they were out of orbit Odin curled over and breathed heavily. It seemed he had over done it quite a bit there.

"I…I-I'm sorry, I couldn't get to Maggie." Ava looked at him, turned and walked away. Odin felt so horrible at that moment. He hated breaking promises, though he did not really promise her that they'd find Maggie, but regardless.

"Odin," he brought his head up only to see Ava holding up a small medical kit looking impishly at him. "You're hurt."

"I-It's alright, I'm f-f-fine." Ava's lips curved into a frown and she got on her knees. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" Odin recoiled slightly.

"Lift up your shirt." His skin turned an indescribable purple colour. "I-I want to help you, you've lost a lot of blood!" She corrected herself immediately, whilst rummaging through the little box.

"Didn't you get a g-good enough look with those p-pervert g-goggles?" He chuckled weakly, as Ava's skin lit like a candle. Just as she was about to retort Odin started to cough up blood. Ava gasped in horror and begun to panic slightly.

"ODIN!" She cried. "Please let me help you!" Her face sunk, she was on the verge of tears. "P-please. You saved my life okay, I owe you at least this much." Her voice cracked slightly, as she held up a roll of bandages. Odin looked down at her and signed.

Hesitantly he pulled up his blood drenched shirt, exposing the wound. It didn't look too deep, but it sure did look painful.

"Y-you ever d-done t-t-this before? Like, c-c-c-cleaning it up or sewing it closed?" He inquired slightly nerved, Ava looked up and furrowed her brows.

"Well, there are some disinfectant wipes here. And as for the sewing… Is it any different to sewing a hole in a dress?" Odin huffed slightly and cracked a grin and nodded his head.

"J-just don't be afraid of h-hurting me okay, Firefly." Ava nodded her head and mentally prepared herself. She took out one of the wipes and her hand shook nervously. Odin stoked her hair and smiled sheepishly and guided her hand to the cut.

"It's o-okay Firefly, it's a-a-all okay." She smiled and begun to tend to his wound with slow and steady hands, as Odin cooed her. Her cheeks flushed red and she could not bring herself look him in the eyes. When the blood was cleared from the gash, Ava tried to stitch close the wound as carefully as she could – though her hands were still shaking.

"You don't have to apologize by the way." Odin looked down at her, "Getting Maggie I mean. It means a lot to me that you even tried. So you don't have to say sorry."

"W-when everything's settled, w-w-we can t-try to find her again… If you want to I mean." Ava finally met with his eyes.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Ava shyly took one of Odin's finger in her tiny hand.

"I don't get you, you threaten to ditch me, and now we're buddies? I mean what is do you even want from me. I mean who are you really?" Odin tilted his head slightly, his eyes went droopy.

"D-Do you trust me?" His voice was in a husky whisper.

"You didn't answer my…" Before Ava could finish Odin cut in.

"Ava, do you trust m-m-me?" Ava was hesitant, however she nodded regardless. "T-then that's all that matters right now. H-how about you go to sleep. W-W-We could both do with a rest." Ava nodded as she finished the stitch. To finish off, she wrapped Odin's side with bandages. When that was done she gathered up the first aid kit and curled up on the small couch, completely disregarding her blood-stained hands.

"Night, Odin." She muttered quietly, closing her eyes. Odin pressed a few buttons on the dial in front of him and the lights dimmed.

"Night Firefly."

**- End -**

**CSG:** Welp, I'm moderately satisfied. If you have any more Flaming Arrow prompts or even prompts for other ships then by all means send them my way!

**Review please**


End file.
